


Meaning Too Much

by Misfitz



Category: The Misfits (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Background Krii7y, Background McZuckles, Background Swadio, Confessions, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Fitztorious, GBG - Freeform, Getting Together, M/M, Matt is just an anxious boy, Matt's friends are the Worst, Panic Attacks, Writing Prompt, but they just want the best for him, fluff & humor, gay baby gang - Freeform, iFitz, idk what their ship name is lol, slight angst, the ever elusive John and Matt solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfitz/pseuds/Misfitz
Summary: Matt's always liked Cam, probably too much for his own good. He's been perfectly content repressing his emotions, but unfortunately, life has other plans, and he has to confront just what he's been trying to hide.





	Meaning Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> So i've been writing misfits fics since april, but haven't uploaded anything until now. This one was written May 1st, which is why Toby's a guy and whatnot. I used a random generator to pick a ship to write, hence this, and to be honest it made me actually start liking this rarepair adsjdflsad  
> I can't write angst so just enjoy this wholesome gay shit. Just a note: I did write kind of a panic attack in this, so if that's upsetting for you, please don't read ;;  
> also: i use swagger n smitty's usernames in 90% of my fics since they don't have an actual confirmed name, and cam lived in nz in this because reasons oKAY  
> sorry if the formatting's weird, i use google docs and had to go in and manually re-input the italics/bolding and everything on here ://  
> anyways. enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: "You mean too much to me."

“You should just tell him, dude.” Mason says one night over a discord call. Even without a facecam, Matt can tell that he’s leaning back in his chair, legs crossed and on his desk.

Matt groans, covering his face with his hands. “But what if he says no?!”

“You’ll never know until you ask,” Swagger pipes up. 

“I know, I’m not stupid. I just…”

“Please, for the love of god, just do it,” Toby groans. His voice is slightly muffled, since instead of being in the call, he’s in Swagger’s room to hang out.

The whole reason Matt’s calling with his housemates anyways is because he’s in LA with Smii7y, Kryoz, Jay, and the person that’s causing all of Matt’s current issues. (Aside from his terrible upload schedule, but he needs someone to blame it on.)

“But it’s so hard! He’s straight!” Matt protests, sliding his face onto his desk. “And if he says no, it’s going to get really fucking awkward.”

“This is Cam we’re talking about,” Toby says. “He won’t let that get in the way of your friendship.”

“I have to agree,” Swagger says. “Normally I’d say your hesitance is valid, but for fuck’s sakes, dude. It’s Fitz. He’s a massive loser and, I can’t believe I’m saying this, sweetheart. If he lets you down, he won’t ruin it.”

“Maybe _he_ won’t, but how the hell am I supposed to come back and act like everything’s normal when the man I love rejects me?!”

“Hold up,” Mason starts, taking a sick rip off of his vape. “I think you’re catastrophizing too much. We don’t even know if he’s going to fucking say no, cunt.”

“I’m surprised you know such a big word,” Toby comments.

“Die,” Mason says sweetly.

“That’s also true,” Swagger says. “He’s got such heart eyes for you, it’s disgusting.”

“Ugh,” Toby groans. “Don’t even mention it. Putting the two of you in a call together is like watching a sickeningly sweet romance movie where everything is sunshine and rainbows. I bet you two would be the bastards that run into an airport just as the other is about to leave to confess their love dramatically.”

“That’s not true at all! Cam doesn’t like me that way,” Matt defends. He loves his friends, he really does, and he’s glad that he has himself a squad of people to back him up no matter what happens, but anytime they talk about his crush (that’s gone on for way too long, mind you-- he thought he’d be over it within 2 years!), it just loops back around to this.

Mason slaps his hand, or maybe his head, onto his desk. “You cunts are so fucking stupid. It actually physically hurts.”

“I can’t fucking believe Mason is the one saying this, but he’s right. Come on, dude, this back and forth between you and Cam has gone on for way too long. If I have to spend another night watching the two of you test your cuddling boundaries I’m going to puke.” Ah, Swagger, ever so eloquent with his advice.

“You do realize that if they get together, instead of them pushing the boundaries, they’ll just constantly be making out in front of us?” Toby asks.

Swagger takes a deep breath. “Matt, nevermind. Never confess. Ever. For the love of all that is holy, just repress your feelings until you die, please.”

Matt salutes him, even though he can’t see it. “That’s the plan.”

He can hear Toby lightly slap Swagger on the back of his head. “No! Bad Swags! Matt, just ask him out. It’s your last night in America, so even if he does reject you, you’ll be on your way home anyways.”

“Bro,” Mason starts. “If you haven’t kissed Cam by the time you come back, I’m going to tell him about your big old gay feelings for him myself.”

Matt slaps a hand across his chest. “You wouldn’t!” He mock gasps.

“Oh bro, I have so many receipts of you just going on and on and on about giraffe dad, don’t even get me started. There’ll be no denying it.”

“You wouldn’t,” Matt says, a bit weaker.

“I will too,” Toby interjects.

  
“Me three,” Says Swagger.

“You guys are bullying me. This is harassment.”

“And it’ll only get worse,” Toby warns.

Matt finally breaks. “Fine,” he says. “I… I’ll ask him out. Tonight.”

“Yes!” Swagger and Toby high five each other, Mason clapping his hands. “Fuckin’ yes, cunt! Alright, we’ll head off then. Go, be gay!”

“Use condoms,” Swagger instructs, before leaving the call.

“Wai--”

But it’s too late, and Mason exits the call as well, leaving only Matt. He sighs. Why the fuck did he agree? Is he stupid? There’s no way he can just ask Cam out! If he could, he wouldn’t even have this problem in the first place.

He’s just pulling off his headphones when someone knocks on his door. “Come in,” he calls.

John is the one who opens it, peeking his head in. His bleached hair’s pulled back up in a bun, looking way too good for a man who makes fortnite videos, honestly.

“Hey man,” John says. “How you holding up?”

Matt sighs. “Uh. Existing. I just promised everyone that I’d ask Cam out tonight, so...” John’s well aware of his crush after a drunken skype call one night, but to be fair, Matt’s also aware of John’s feelings towards Smitty.

Something unreadable flashes across John’s eyes. “Seriously?”

Matt nods. “Yeah.”

“Get your shoes on.”

“What? Why?”

“Matt, Cam had to take an early flight home. He called about tomorrow’s flight and his was going to be cancelled. He just got in the uber that’s taking him to the airport.”

All of the blood in his body rushes up to his ears. “You’re fucking joking?”

John shakes his head. “Hell no. But when I say he just left, I mean he just left. Get your shoes on, we’re going to catch that motherfucker.”

Matt would’ve been paralyzed with shock if not for John’s instructions. He gets up, running to slip his shoes on as quickly as possible. “Why didn’t anyone tell me? I didn’t get to say goodbye!”

“It was super last minute,” John apologizes, opening the door wider. “The only other flight to New Zealand was for a few hours from now. It was then or never. The only reason I knew is because I was with him when he called.”

Matt slips his shoes on, grabbing his coat and airbnb keys. “Do Jay and Smitty know?”

“Yeah, they came out right before his uber arrived.”

Matt groans as they head out the door. “I’m seriously the only one who didn’t get to say goodbye?”

“Not if we’re lucky,” John says with a strange amount of confidence.

John’s ordered an uber before they’re even out of the house. If someone could speedrun going to an airport, John would be the winner.

“How long until it arrives?” Matt asks after a few minutes.

John looks at his phone, and then up at the street. “Right now.” Sure enough, a small black car slides up, and then they’re in.

“Where are we headed today, boys?” The driver asks, arm relaxed on their headrest.

“LAX, departures. I’ll tip a hundred and rate 5 stars if you can get us there as fast as humanly possible.”

“John, this isn’t GTA--”

“Deal,” The driver says, and thus commences the most terrifying ride in Matt’s existence.

When there’s money on the line, a car can go really fucking fast, as it turns out. Even John looks a little bit distressed, clutching onto the side of his seat, face paled. Matt himself isn’t sure if the hammering of his heart is because of what he’s about to do, or because they keep avoiding car crashes by the millisecond.

“You nervous at all, man?” John shouts at Matt, because the driver decided to roll the windows down and blast trap music as loud as possible. Well, does Cupcakke count as trap? It is a remix...

“I’m going to have a heart attack at any second!” Matt answers. John nods. “That’s understandable! But you’ll do fine! I believe in you guys!”

“Thanks! Are you going to ask Smitty out?!”

Despite the terror of the ride, the red flush on John’s face is unmistakable. “I might! Tonight! Do what you planned to do, but, you know, make it cooler!”

“You should! If I have to fucking do this, you should confess, too!”

“Fine! If you ask Cam out, I’ll do it!” John answers.

“Deal!”

“Deal!” 

And neither of them shake hands, too afraid to let go of their death grips.

Sometime later, they’re pulling up to the departure drop off. Because it’s LAX, it’s filled to the brim with cars and people carrying luggage.

“How the hell am I supposed to find him?” Matt groans, mostly to himself. There’s so many people that he’s not sure he’d be able to find Cam, even if he is incredibly tall. 

John shoves Matt, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Go!”

Matt scrunches his eyebrows, anxiety and regret creeping up on him. “But the uber-- what if he isn’t--”

“Matt,” John says. “Go.”

“You should go, dude,” the driver pipes up. 

“I-- Okay,” Matt agrees. He opens the door, stepping out. He turns back to John. “Are you headed back home, or…?”

“We’ll drive around a little bit. Text me when you find Cam, alright?” No ifs, no buts. In John’s mind, it seems, Matt confessing is as set in stone as the universe itself.

“Okay,” Matt agrees again, stepping back. The car drives off, instantly replaced by another.

And then Matt is alone to face the sea of thousands of busy people, looking for a man who arrived 20 minutes earlier. Anxiety leaves his hands trembling. He stuffs them in his pockets.

It’s obvious Cam wouldn’t be outside, so he heads in. He prays to god that Cam hasn’t gotten past the security checkpoint yet, or that maybe he has, so that he can just say they were too late and go home. (But everyone would tell Cam anyways, so there really isn’t a point in backing out now.)

Matt’s not a short guy or anything, but as it turns out, there’s a lot of people who are taller than him. He keeps his head raised, on the lookout for anyone who has the appearance of slenderman with a drug addiction.

He then remembers his phone.

Would it be weird to text Cam and ask him where he is? Would it even be worth it? 

….

He might as well, right?

He slips his hand in his pocket for his phone, when he realizes with a growing dread that he forgot it in his other jacket.

Fuck. Not only can he not text Cam, he won’t be able to call John, either!

He takes a shaky breath. Someone bumps into him. His skin lights on fire. There’s too many people here, too much noise, too much sound, too much stress, too much _everything._

This was a mistake. He needs to escape.

He turns around, looking for the exit, but someone bumps into him again. And then another person does. And another. He’s spun around, bumps into someone else who yells “Hey, watch it!”.

_There’s so many people!_

Matt’s panicking now, he can feel it. He can’t get enough air, it’s too hot, he’s shaking like a leaf, and there’s no way out of here, just following the stream of people like sardines packed in a can.

And then, he sees it. 

Bathroom signs.

Bathrooms are good. They’re quiet. He can cry in the stalls. Yes. Okay. That’s a plan. Maybe not a good one, but he’ll be damned if he sobs when there’s hundreds of witnesses to laugh at him. 

He manages to pry himself away from the lines of people, running into a few, but then he’s at the bathrooms. Unfortunately, there also turns out to be a really long line. Because everyone has to bring their luggage, there’s no way he could just sneak in, either.

Fuck.

This is the closest he’s going to get to some privacy, though, so he hugs the walls of the bathroom, rounding the corner where there’s just a single fake plant in a pot and, to his luck, nobody right there. He stumbles forward, crashing against the wall, trying to steady his breathing. 

“Come on Matt, breathe. In for four seconds, hold, let out. Breathe. Nobody’s here. You’re alive. You’re okay,” he whispers to himself, so low that even he can barely hear it.

There’s footsteps all around him, which has his body still on high alert, but he slowly feels himself becoming a little more relaxed. Not by a ton, but to the point where he doesn’t feel like he’s going to burst into tears or vomit at any given moment.

But then he hears someone ask, “Matt?” In a voice so unmistakably deep and kiwi, that his soul ascends from his body.

Slowly, carefully, Matt turns his head.

Standing in front of him is none other than Fitz himself, fluffy coat wrapped around his frame, luggage by his side, eyebrows pulled up with obvious worry.

“Matt, what are you doing here?”

“I…” Matt croaks out, voice suddenly gone. He licks his lips, shakily using his arms to push himself upright a little bit more. “Uh. Came to. Uh.. See.. you.”

“But why?”

“Didn’t get to say goodbye,” he shrugs. He hopes to god that Cam isn’t going to comment on his anxiety attack because he’s pretty sure he’d die of shame.

Cam’s eyes flick across his face. “I know, I’m sorry. But you didn’t need to come all the way here. You look like a mess. Are you okay?”

Matt huffs out a laugh. “Guess it depends on your definition of ‘okay’.”

Cam sighs. “I’ll take that as a no, then.” Matt can only give a half-hearted shrug in response.

“Look, I really gotta go, I only came here for the bathrooms. I’m sorry Matt, I wish I could stay and talk, but…” Cam looks antsy, rocking on the balls of his feet.

“I know,” Matt says. “I know.” His hands are shaking again. He puts them in his pockets. “But before you go, I have to say something.”

Cam looks suspicious, but nods. “Okay.”

“I.. You… I really. Uh. fuck. This is harder to say than I thought it’d be,” Matt giggles nervously. 

“You’re really worrying me here, man.”

“I’m worrying me, too,” he grumbles under his breath.

“Matt, what’s going on? Do I need to call someone?”

Matt takes a deep breath. It’s all or nothing, right? He raises his gaze, looks Cam dead in the eyes.

“Look, what I’m trying to say is.. You mean too much to me.”

Cam blinks slowly, and then his eyes widen a little bit. “And what exactly does that mean…?”

“I like you. A lot. Like a _lot_ a lot. For the past couple of years. And so I’m telling you, right now. You mean too much for me to just let this go.” When Cam doesn’t reply for a couple of seconds, whatever courage Matt gathered drains instantly. He drops his gaze to the floor.

“And if you don’t feel the same way, I get it. It’s okay. I didn’t expect anything to come out of this.” Despite the words, he can already feel himself tearing up. Nothing quite like having a panic attack in an airport only to immediately be rejected by your longtime crush! Always a fun time.

Cam clears his throat. “Okay, uh, wow. Wasn’t expecting that. Kind of wish you told me before I’m about to take a flight back to New Zealand, though.”

Matt blinks at the ground. “What? Why?”

“Because I like you too.”

Matt raises his head so fast that his vision turns black. “Excuse me?”

“I like you too,” Cam says, face deceptively neutral.

“If you’re clowning, I’m going to fucking punch your nose in.”

Cam smiles very softly at that. Matt hates that it makes his heart melt. “I wouldn’t joke about something like this. You mean too much to me, too.”

Matt wheezes.

Cam’s grabbing him by the shoulders in an instant, the only thing keeping him from crashing to the floor. His legs feel like spaghetti. “Are you okay?!” He half-shouts, worry lacing his voice.

“Fucking fantastic,” Matt responds. 

“You don’t look like it!”

“My dude, I just had a panic attack and then the guy I love just told me he liked me back. My body’s freaking out, okay?”

“You had a panic attack!?” The concern is almost cute.

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? The fuck counts as a big deal to you?”

In an effort to not talk about his issues, he diverts with a question. “Cam, don’t you have a flight to catch?”

“To quote you, _“I just had a panic attack and the guy I love just told me he liked me back”_. Screw the flight.”

Matt meets Cam’s eyes again. “That seems like a stupid thing to do.”

“ _You_ seem like a stupid thing to do.”

“So we’re just getting straight to the bullying, huh? Not even a kiss first?”

“I don’t think the airport bathrooms is a very romantic place to have a first kiss. Plus,” Cam starts, motioning around, “someone could notice us.”

“Technically we’re not in the bathrooms.”

“We’re literally right next to them.”

Matt rolls his eyes. “To hell with it.” And, with his body so high on adrenaline that he can’t even stand up on his own, he pulls Cam by the collar of his shirt and kisses him with the pent up adoration of so many years of dreaming for this exact moment.

Considering that Cam absolutely was not expecting that, making a muffled yelp, the kiss is less than ideal. It’s a little bit awkward, a little bit messy, and Cam’s lips are chapped from the dry air.

And even so, it’s the best kiss Matt’s ever had.

When they break away, they touch foreheads, and it already feels incredibly familiar. Cam feels like home, wherever that may be.

“People are staring,” Cam whispers.

“Do you really care?” Matt whispers back.

Cam hums. “No,” he says simply, going in for another kiss. This one’s much more romantic, soft and sweet, that has butterflies flying underneath his ribcage, even if they’re right next to the bathroom in an incredibly busy airport.

When they break away again, Matt asks, “Are you really going to miss your flight?”.

“Mhm. I’d only be delayed by a few days. I’d say it’d be worth it to spend some quality time with my….” He trails off, any confidence he had gone.

  
Matt raises his eyebrows. “Boyfriend?”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Good, so do I.” They stand there for a few seconds, silent, just staring into each other’s eyes. They’re a really pretty color, shaded somewhere between blue and green. Teal, perhaps, like the sea on a summer day. Matt’s always known that, but he also hasn’t been allowed to stare into them with only a few inches of space between them.

Matt then remembers John. “Uh, hey, you have your phone, right?”

Cam nods. “Yeah, why?”

“Well, you see….”

And so, an hour later, they’re back at their temporary home in LA, Jay psyching John up to confess to Smitty, Cam and Matt snuggled together on the couch. It’s absolute perfection. Cam’s soft but firm, and his shoulder makes a really nice pillow. 

Having finally retrieved his phone, Matt turns it on, noticing that his twitter and discord notifications are blown up. Eyebrows raised, he scrolls through the group chat.

Mason

BRO

BRO

BRO

CUNT 

WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Toby

You saw twitter too, right?????? Im not crazy?? Im not fucking seeing things????//

Swagger

They actually did it i’m going to cry

Mason

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

John  
Ikr, its wild

Toby  
JOHN

YOU’RE THERE

TELL US WTF IS UP IS THAT LEGIT

John

Yes

But now i have to confess to smitty bc i made a pact :’( rip

Swagger  
LOL

loser

Jay

Its ok dude ull do great

Toby

I thought we only had _one_ sickeningly gay power couple in this chat, but we have ** _two_**

John

Wait, smitty isnt in this group chat, is he

Smii7y

I am

John

Oh god oh fuck

Im leaving. Goodbye im becoming a fisherman in alaska, it was nice knowing yall. Feelings are the worst thing to have ever existed

Smii7y

I like u too u buffoon

John

What

Seriously??

Smii7y 

Hell yeah borther

John

Wouldn't that be incest

Smii7y

I mean,,, if ur into it ;)))

John 

Not rly tbh

Unless ur my daddy uwu

Smii7y

Sorry i only have a sibling kink

Swagger

What the fuck

John

But anyways

:’))!!! Nvm feelings are tight as fuck yo!!!!

Smii7y

Come to my room so we can smooch bbu xoxo ;*

John 

Omw ;*

Swagger

Disgusting 

Mason

Bruh this is the worst

Toby

Why is that

Mason

These fucks are out here fucking and shit and im all alone!!!

Jay

Ive only been gone for a week dude

Swagger

Wh

Toby

uhHHH

Mason

Jay u stupid fuck

Jay

Oh shit

Yeah we’re also dating,, lol

Swagger

What the fuck

Are me and toby rly the only straight ones here?? Unbelievable

Toby

Are we legally required to fuck then or

Swagger

Listen i only fuck grizzy okay

Matt

Isn’t he a minor

Toby

No he turned 18 this year

Matt

Oh cool

Swagger

I feel like i should clarify that i do not, in fact, fuck grizzy, because I’m not a creep

Toby

Wait

,, matt

Mason

MATT

MATT WHAT THE FUCK DUDE

WHAT WAS THAT

Matt

What was what

Swagger

Check ur twitter

Matt

Oh no

What is it 

Im spooked now LOL

Jay

Check itttt

Matt

Ok

Matt exits the group chat, opening up his twitter. Everyone is @ing and retweeting a single picture. Confused, he opens it, and…

Oh.

It’s slightly blurry, but it’s obvious. Cam’s leaning down, face half covered by his fluffy coat, lips locked with none other than Matt himself. There’s a window behind Matt, letting in golden rays. Despite the fact that the bathroom sign is visible and there’s blurry figures of people walking around, there’s something very soft and peaceful to it. Like the eye of a hurricane. 

Smiling slightly to himself, he retweets the photo with the caption: _“yeah, @goodguyfitz and I are a thing now, no need to write any fanfics guys because you’ve got the real thing ;)”._ He then goes back to discord.

Matt

Ok yeah i saw it

Mason  
explain?///???//

Matt

What’s there to explain? We got together. I confessed.. Like you guys told me to.

Toby

I know but we didnt actually expect you to do it!!!

Swagger

Yeah, why are you guys at the airport anyways?

Matt

were*

Cam was going to leave for an early flight but i caught him, confessed, he confessed, now we’re staying a few extra days. :’)

Toby

That’s so sickeningly romantic

Jay

If you think that’s bad, imagine being with them irl

Jay

_[image attached]_

Went to the kitchen for cookies and walked by this

Mason

aljafdkJKASJNSKFL

O H MY GOD??/

THEYRE JUST OUT HERE CUDDLING?? DEADASS??

CUNT

Swagger

Mason stop talking like a retard

Mason

No!!!! 

Cam

I can read this chat you know

Matt

Oh hey, didnt know you had your phone

Cam

Yeah i got tagged in something on twitter so i had a look

👀👀

Matt

👀👀👀👀

Cam

Really made us look cute

Matt

Frfr

Swagger

This is actually the worst

Toby

Youre just jealous

Swagger

Literally everyone in our friend group is dating dude

Toby

Yeah thats why we should get together

Swagger

We’re not gay tho

Toby

We’re not?

Swagger

I

,

Fuck ing.

Fine

I guess we’re gay now

???/

Matt

I cant believe i led a revolution of everyone being gay

Cam

Actually I’m pan

Toby

Me too bitch you aint special

Cam

rude!!

Mason

Well technically it was me and jay first

Jay

But we didnt tell them until now so technically it was matt..

Mason

Hush

Toby

Whered john n smitty go 

Matt

They went to ‘’’’’’’’’’’kiss’’’’’’

Cam

They went to fuck

Matt

Yes that was what i was hinting at

Cam

Okay just making sure 

Mason

So anyways whos the bottom and whos the top of ur relationship

Jay

Mason! you cant just ask people that

Mason

I can!! People are asking me so that they can make their fanfics as realistic as possible

Cunt

Matt

We literally just got together an hour ago, you think we’ve boned?

Toby

You havent?

Swagger

Use a condom

Cam

No we’re raw dogging that shit man

Matt  
CAM STOP

Cam

But no we havent fucked yet

Jay

_Yet_

Cam

I kind of figured its inevitable

Matt

Hey cam wanna go fuck

Cam

Sure

Matt 

Okay, see u guys :)

Cam

Bye

Swagger

TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI

Mason

.. im just gonna say that theyre switches

Toby

Why is everyone leaving to _FUCK--_

__**  
  
**

Matt turns his phone off, placing it on the side table. Cam turns to him. “You really wanna fuck?”

Matt shakes his head. “Nah. just wanted to see their reactions.”

Cam grins. “Evil.”

“Hilarious, you mean.”

“Of course,” he replies with a wink. Damn, that’s _way_ too sexy for a guy with dark circles under his eyes so prominent he looks like a cocaine addict. He stretches, wrapping his arm around the shorter man. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure,” Matt says.

As Cam scrolls through the list of movies they have, Matt snuggles deeper into Cam. He smells like pine and gin, but it’s weirdly comforting. He squeezes his eyes shut. If life were a movie, this is where it would end, a world where everything is perfect and happy and optimistic.

And maybe it is, because for the first time in his life, someone meaning too much to Matt turned out to be the best mistake he ever made. Cam feels like home, wherever home may be.


End file.
